


Dragon Fever (The Stupid Kind)

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yubel is sick after training their transformation. Judai takes care of them.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 19: Dragon & Fever





	Dragon Fever (The Stupid Kind)

Yubel groaned in relief as Judai put a wet cloth on their forehead, their third eye firmly shut. Their whole body was burning up from the inside, yet they were so very cold. Judai had buried them beneath several blankets on their shared bed. The fact that Yubel couldn't even feel the discomfort for lying on their wings was probably a bad sign.

"A godsend," Yubel muttered when Judai wiped some sweat from their face.

"Stop being so dramatic. You did this to yourself."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a godsend."

"Complimenting me won't make me forget how stupid you were to mess with your transformation like that."

"And I keep telling you that I could feel something more there. I think I might have a third form." The thought was quite exiting. A form even bigger and more powerful than their second one. With a power like that, they'd be able to protect Judai perfectly.

"Whenever or not you have one doesn't matter if using your second form already makes you this sick." 

Sadly, he was right. There was no way Yubel would manage to actually reach the third form yet no matter how close it seemed. Not when they still had problems with having two heads and a tail. And fur. So much fur. Almost everywhere. It always left Yubel's body far too warm afterwards, just like now. Yubel pulled the blankets up further and pouted.

Judai sighed. "Look... You'll be strong enough to reach that third form one day, okay? But for now don't overdo it. You'll get the chance to show off soon enough."

Well, when he put it _that_ way. "I can do that."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Judai pressed a quick kiss onto one of their cheeks. He gathered the used cloths and water basin to change them out. 

"Oh and Judai?" Yubel asked as he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Judai send them a soft smile. "I love you too, idiot dragon." The door closed behind him with a soft click.

A godsend indeed.


End file.
